Talk:Ash's Coma
WALL OF TEXT HAS NO ONE THOUGHT OF PARAGRAPHS EVER? THERE'S A PREVIEW SCREEN! ClericofMadness 22:55, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Calm yo tits, I fixed it. D: DollParts 23:03, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Pfft. It's the Pokemon Fight Club theory. That said, it was fun to read. ^^ Suna Kochou 01:54, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Lol @"Calm yo tits". I love this Theory genre. Volkoronado 15:12, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Good pokepastas make my head asplode. Also... Gary Oak = serious lawlz. Mr.Zalgopasta I could feel some genius in this.. Diffomega 12:45, December 29, 2011 (UTC) This made so much sense! except ash being teenage. He's ten throughout the seires, so does that come involved? Photo by Skirt-wulf You mentioned that he went into a coma after the bike accident, why does he need a new pokemon? A more realistic ending (at least in the Pokemon world anyway) would be something like this: Ash wakes with a weight on his chest, he look down and there, curled up and sleeping on top of him, is his Pikachu. He remembers how he risked his life protecting his Pikachu. This is the reason he was in the coma in the first place. Pikachu now trusted him, infact, he loved him. Gratefull for his sacrifice, Pikachu stayed by his side (or rather, on top of him) untill he awakened. The realization of this brought a smile to Ashes face. Pikachu stayed with him always. Through his recovery, Pikachu was there, through his training, Pikachu was there. Ash set out on an adventure with Pikachu and Misty (who also came to visit him daily as well as eventually developing a relationship with). "This is the end of one story and the begining of another." you hear, not in the narrorator's voice but in Ash's. GummyLawd 11:55, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Don't think me weird, but I almost cried during the last parts when everything darkend and pikachu came running towards him. Markdraco12 02:20, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Good writing. Just, Theories are giving me headaches. SS3K was here. "What a drag..." 21:57, April 23, 2012 (UTC) THIS is the kind of theory pasta I like to see, ones that are well thought out and have actually had work put into them HeavyMetalProphet 06:15, June 15, 2012 (UTC) That wasn't a creepypasta, that was just sad. ;( -Dasch (talk) 14:05, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Just gotta say, Tracey is not a breeder. DeathBolt (talk) 19:22, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Good job! This is really good and thought out i enjoyed :) i dont know if this qualifies as creepy pasta more or less just a fan fiction but great none the less Nice good work.nice to see more theories. There goes my childhood... Loner6480 (talk) Theorypasta wiki I'll get right on it. Ok it is up but needs work. I need another admin. Benjaminthewill123123 (talk) 01:28, August 21, 2012 (UTC)Benjaminthewill123123 Weepypasta I think we need an entirely new Wikia for these kinds of pastas. This, along with alot of the other theory pastas, is not scray at all. Just really sad. I almost shed a tear when I read this. Gotta hand it to you, really rustled my jimmies. 9.5/10. Rivfruifv (talk) 01:05, August 21, 2012 (UTC) I cried at the ending. that made me very emotional. this is my favorite pasta. Seth4x4 (talk) 04:45, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Shit, man. I liked Pokemon a lot when I was a kid but as I grew older I kinda lost interest and progressively let go, and so I've put off reading this for a long time. Now that I have... well, I can't help but crying as well as I feel a part of my innocence sparking. This was really good. NationlessOdysseus (talk) 22:46, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Whoa. Wow. I've read snippets before, but this is the first time I've read the whole thing. Kind of a mindf***, but in a cool way. Mars788 (talk) 20:46, September 27, 2012 (UTC) did pikachu die in the ash theroy. Blackopswinner1 (talk) 22:56, October 10, 2012 (UTC)blackopswinner Theory mistake. Now, I get this is a theory, but after rewatching the series starting episodes (1-10), I'm about to destroy this theory in a sense with something people often overlook. Ash gets struck by lightning in episode one, perfect, it works with your falling into a coma theory. But he doesn't meet Team Rocket until episode 2, Pokémon Emergency. Ergo, Team Rocket, in reality, were badass, but were made less threatening to make sure Ash and co. never fully lost to them. IF he met them in a coma, they'd either be badass the entire time, Ash getting his ass kicked non-stop (and losing all his Pokémon to the thieves), or they'd be terrible villains and no-one would like them because they'd suck. Also, with Ash being in a coma, dreams tend to work in your favor, so he'd at least win some of the Pokémon Leagues he has entered. And finally, the series creators state why Ash never aged. They only care about the current audience, (at the time, us. Now, our kids, little siblings, etc.) meaning that they want to keep the same principle that made us love it the same, with same sense character, same layout for regions, etc. ChickenDoughnut (talk) 14:09, October 26, 2012 (UTC) This was certainly very good, a little strange, but makes much more sense then the series explanation. You thought about it didn't you? You shouldent have done that, but, in a way, im glad you did, because now, I get to find you. (talk) 23:14, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Very well written and interesting! Only one problem, though. Ash gets hurt consistently throughougt the series. However, you can't feel pain in your dreams.